star_wars_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
ExoGeneral Corps
(Please note: this Article was done at the request of This Wiki's Founder, User: Ragnockae136, due to their inability to do so themselves at this point in time.) The ExoGeneral Corp was founded by the Last Grand Champion of the Great Hunt, Tor Lok, as a Seemingly mostly legitimate Business. The Corps is a Private security Firm, officially speaking, but deal primarily in Black Market Weapons, Spices, and Tech, while also running Smuggling Rackets that dealt in Military-Grade Weapons and explosives. They are also an independent Holding of the Imperial Ministry of Logistics. History Founding The ExoGeneral Corp was founded by the Last Grand Champion of the Great Hunt, Tor Lok, after he put down the Republic's Supreme Chancellor, Dorian Janarus. He Made the Company appear as a Private Security Firm , which was in fact a part of their Business, the Corps was in fact a Front for Tor's Organised Crime Business Dealings, the Corps became highly Reputed due to their Proven History of Training and Hiring Jedi-Killer's. The Hunter's they Employed were the only ones that the Empire never terminated after job completion. Non-Contract Business Legitimate Business Dealings The ExoGeneral Corp wasn't just involved in Private Security or Illegal Business Dealings, they did in actuality have several Legitimate Business Ventures, they Produced High-Grade Weapons and would Sell them Legally, they had several Legitimate Trade and Shipping Companies that Worked for them, and Had a Near Monopoly on Refined Tibanna Gas Mining and Shvash Gas Mining on Hutta, Bespin and Sleyheron. They also Had a specialty for Creating highly Compact, but incredibly powerful Weapons Cells, which were based off of the Dismantled Republic Project: Siantide. The ExoGeneral Corp was also Involved in Legitimate Transport of War supplies and Equipment, which they did for the Sith Empire for a small discount. Illegal Business Dealings The ExoGeneral Corp was also heavily involved in Illegal Weapons, Spice, Slave, and Antiquities Trafficking, they Often Captured Entire Transports of War Refugees and held anot auction between the Hutts, Empire and Republic for the highest bid getting the Captured Refugees. The ExoGeneral Corp was also involved in Illegal Weapons and Explosives Smuggling which they often Bought from the Exchange, then heavily modified and Sold back to the Exchange, before Stealing them, and Selling them to either the Hutts or the Black Sun, and offered to give the Exchange the Weapons Location in exchange for A cut from their Spice Rackets of Weapons Smuggling Rackets. This would allow the Corps to maintain extensive Business With various Syndicates. Contract Specialties Kidnapping and Ransom The ExoGeneral Corp was known for having very skilled Hunter's with extensive Skills and Abilities. They were known for taking on seemingly Impossible Contracts, but aside from that they were Known for Taking Five Specifically Categorised Contracts, in Which they Greatly Specialised in countering more than most other Contracts. The First of these was Kidnapping and Ransom. After taking such a Contract, They usually had teams of Seven Hunter's take on the contract, with Three of the Seven Usually being Mandalorians, Mandalorians with extensive knowledge of Various Specialities. The ExoGeneral Corp Would usually take A twenty or thirty percent Cut of the Kidnapping and Ransom Contracts they took. Jedi-Killing The ExoGeneral Corp was infamously known for their Highly Trained Jedi-Killer's, these Hunter's were The Corporations Elite, and were usually The Protégés of Distinguished Bounty Hunters or Mandalorians. The ExoGeneral Corp hired their Jedi-Killer's out to the Sith Empire Exclusively, due to fairly obvious reasons. The Hunter's who specialised in this highly Fatal Speciality were often Trained in the Echani Martial Arts, and Were Taught an Emphasis on the Concepts of Suprise, Distance, Unpredictability, and Precision above all else if forced to fight a Jedi in Close-qaurters combat. The Hunter's were also more often or not trained in wearing either Cortosis or Phrik Lined Stealth Armor or Durasteel and/or Mandalorian Iron Armor, as they were each effective countermeasures against A Jedi's Lightsaber. High-Risk Infiltration and Enemy Leadership Capture The ExoGeneral Corp was also extremely skilled at Infiltrating Enemy Fortifications and capturing their Commanders relatively unharmed. All ExoGeneral Corp Hunter's who specialised in this sort of Contract were almost always equipped with Portable Carbonite Spray launchers mounted on the wrist. This would allow them to freeze their Marks, and allow them to perform easier Transportation of their Acquisitions. More often than not the Hunter's who specialised in this sort of Contract were The Middle Ground between the Rookies and the Elite. The Hunter'swho took these Contracts were often Taught to have a Primary emphasis on Stealth and Infiltration, and were often Trained in Field, Combat, and Street Medicine by Imperial Intelligence Personnel. Contract Killing The Corps Rookie Hunter's were often primarily assigned to Contracts of This Type, as a Means to test their Competency as A Hunter, and under great Pressure. The Hunter's were often equipped with Stealth Field Generators, Sound and Audio Dampening Tech, and Portable shield Generators, and often Carried Holdout Blasters and Thermal and Ocular Blinding Detonators. Paramilitary Operations Though rare, the ExoGeneral Corp was not entirely unknown to accept Contracts for Paramilitary Operations, Operations that would often require numerous Teams of Hunter's. They were often led by Tor Himself, the fees for even getting the Corp to take such contracts were usually very high, due to the High-Risk, and in particular to the Sheer numbers that would have been needed to fulfill such Operations. Hunter's who undertook these Contracts were often heavily trained in the Use and Handling of High-Yield Explosives, Combat Medicine, Guerrilla Warfare Tactics, Advanced Reconnaissance, Sabotage, Infiltration, Search And Destroy, and Melee Assassination Techniques through use of a Vibro-Blade or a Combat Vibro-Knife. This training would allow individual Hunter's to become a single-handedly Dangerous Foe to an entire Platoon of enemies. Policies Core Rules The Corp was an Extremely effective Group, and was partly due to their highly successful Reputation. However the Hunter's in its employees were subject to several Strict Rules, and breaking even one of them could have extremely Harsh Consequences. Amongst the Known rules were some of the Following: Taking a Cut Any Contract its Hunter's undertook with the exception of Independent contracts chosen by the Hunter's themselves, provided they have proven themselves worthy, requires that a Cut of the Contracts Negotiated Fess and compensation be sent to the Corp. The rates are as followed: For Jedi-Killing: 40% of Negotiated Price. For Stopping Kidnapping and Ransoms: 20% or 30% depending on the Hunter's respective skill and if they are Mandalorians. For Infiltration and Enemy Leadership Capture: 35% if The Commander is below the rank of Colonel, if higher than A Colonel the Corp's cut is generally 40%-50%. For Paramilitary Operations: 25%-37% depending on the Risk involved. For Contract Killings: 15%-42% depending on the Agreed upon sum. Hostages are to be treated Well If a Hunter is forced to take a hostage to get to their Quarry, their captives are to be treated well, fed and cared for regardless personal beliefs, and Properly clothed and assigned suitable Sleeping arrangements. This is to maintain the Corp's Image as an Organisation with great Integrity and Honor, and to keep the Corp's Hunter's from becoming nothing but Barbarians. Settling Disputes If a dispute breaks out between two or more Hunter's and the Two cannot settle it themselves, and the Corp's Leadership in charge of the Involved Parties cannot settle it, then thone involved would be thrown into a Pit and Would be forced to fight each other, whilst also having to contend with Discharges of Electricity, Various Ravenous Beast's, and Booby-traps in their fighting Arena. Whoever Survived was deemed in the Right and the dispute was considered settled, however if the Survivor gets into a similar dispute with another hunter or more, then that Hunter would be executed. Professionalism The Corp took great pains to ensure that those who represented them always remained Civil and Professional, even under great stress. The Corps had a Highly successful reputation that was a way to distinguish the Other Bounty Guild's from them, as the Corp was Proven to have Superior Talent, Equipment, and Training, and their Image to the Public, Criminal, and Corporate Eye was essential to their Continued Success at gaining highly Valued and Rewarding Payment and rewards as opposed to their competitors. Collateral Damage and Civilian Casualties The Corp took a Harsh and dim view upon those who Caused excessive Collateral Damage and Numerous Civilian Casualties, they would often deduct the number of Credits required to Repay for the damages their hunters have caused. Despite their Allegiance to the Empire, the Corps very seldom Allowed careless and wanton destruction to go unpunished. Foreign Relations and backers Primary Investors The Corp was extremely well-funded, and used their investors Money to Improve their Equipment, Contacts, Ships, or Image. Amongst their Most Notable Backers were Several Dark Council Members, and Imperial Officials. Some lesser known Backers are the following: Baroness Aitalla Girard of House Girard The Corp is also on extremely friendly terms with the Head of House Girard, Baroness Aitalla Girard. ExoGeneral Corp founder, Tor Lok, is the Lover of the Baroness in spite of his Marriage. And while this started out as a Simple dalliance to scare off unwanted Suitors who weren't much to look at, it has become a very profitable relationship. The Girard's wealth has grown considerably due to their Shares in the ExoGeneral Corp, making them more Powerful Players in Alderaan's Dangerous Politics. The Girard's have also gained the Services of House Rist as a result of their partnership with the ExoGeneral Corp. Darth Marr Darth Marr is one of the Empire's greatest Warriors and Heroes, and is the Corp's Second Most frequent Employer next to the Hutt Cartel. The Contracts he offers are generally the Kind of jobs that require the capture of Enemy Commanders and their families, or their Assassination.Category:Criminal Syndicates Category:Imperial Allies Category:Allies of the Hutt Cartel Category:Imperial Privateers Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Jedi-Killers Category:Mandalorians Category:Mandalorian Assassins Category:Mandalorian Jedi-Killers Category:Mandalorian Jedi Hunter's Category:Mandalorian Hunters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Assassin's Category:Bounty Hunter Guilds Category:Bounty Hunter Guild Category:Law Enforcement Category:Security Forces Category:Force-Organisations Category:Mandalorian Force-Users Category:Blacklist Hunters Category:Mandalorian Beast Hunters Category:Mandalorian Beast Tamers Category:Mandalorian Beast Trainers Category:Grand Champions of the Great Hunt Category:Huntmaster's Category:Mandalorian Huntmaster's Category:ExoGeneral Corp Category:Criminal Empire's Category:Criminal Empires Category:Bounty Hunter Guild's Category:Infiltrators Category:Paramilitary Forces Category:Private Armies Category:Guilds Category:Black Marketeers Category:Assassins Guilds Category:Umbaran Shadow Assassins Category:Echani Martial Artists Category:Alion Nova Guard Category:Nimbus Commandos Category:Nimbus Commandos of Jabimm Category:Commandos Category:Mandalorian Commandos